Porous Delight
by ClintonSponge
Summary: President Bill Clinton and Spongebob Squarepants join forces to tell a story of love and friendship, all through the magic of nautical intercourse.


**Porous Delight**

[to the tune of the Spongebob Squarepants theme]

 _Are you ready kids? Aye aye Captain!_

 _I can't hear you! Aye aye Captain!_

 _Ooh…_

 _Who lives in a White House in the middle of DC_

 _President Bill Clinton_

 _Sexy and hung and charming is he!_

 _President Bill Clinton_

 _If fellatio and dick be something you wish_

 _President Bill Clinton_

 _Then spread those thighs and beg like a bitch_

 _President Bill Clinton_

 _READY?_

 _President Bill Clinton_

 _President Bill Clinton_

 _President Bill Clinton_

 _PRESIDENT BILL CLINTON! AHH AHH Ooh …. ohh…mmmmmm…baby..._

Spongebob and Bill Clinton had been seeing each other for a few months now, behind Hill's back. Tonight was the night that the two star-crossed lovers could finally consummate their love for each other, the first time they could have sex. The two were excited for the opportunity and made sure to let none of it go to waste.

[What follows occurs after a lovely dinner date and classic rom-com moment of shy Spongebob initiating the love-making with Bill]

Bill leaned forward to caress his lip against the nape of Spongebob's neck. He dragged his tongue across Spongebob's spongy flesh, exploring the pores as he advanced around to his face. Deep flicks of the tongue are interchanged with sensuous plunging of Spongebob's holes. Spongebob squirms with delight, he is finally getting excited.

A moistness had developed between the yellow sponge's thighs and Bill capitalized on this moment. Bill shifted his leg between Spongebob's and grasped the nautical creature at the waist. Spongebob grinded down on Bill's thigh and with every squeeze his porous exterior dripped juices that were just asking to be sucked up. And then like a ferocious tiger Bill thrusted his face into the sloppy mess of juices Spongebob had made and slurps it up. The taste of briny seawater mixed with the sweetness of cum filled Bill's mouth and envelops his being.

With his mouth full of Spongebob's essence Bill leans in for a kiss…

"Can I..I….taste it…?" Spongebob whimpers as Bill gets even closer.

"Darling, you taste great, how bout you have a taste," Bill replies in that sultry tone of his. Bill goes in for the kiss and the two's tongues meet and engage in a dance. Bill's tongue twists and turns like a fiery salsa dancer and Spongebob's a ballet dancer, twirling around with the occasional soft darting of the tongue like the pointe shoe of a ballerina.

Bill's hand is still holding Spongebob's back, but slowly eases its grip to make its move to the yellow guy's chest. Spongebob's budding nipples peak out of his unbuttoned attire, and Bill brings his fingers to delicately stroke them. Around and around Bill traces his fingers around Spongebob's nipples, much to Spongebob's delight.

Now, Bill lifted up his signature crooked finger (it got broken in an accident a couple years back) and snuggly dipped it into Spongebob's holes. Moans erupted from Spongebob as the crooked curvature of Bill's lucky finger wrote a story of passion inside Spongebob. This was pure bliss. This was the most pure form of bliss that could be gained through fingering. Bill's crooked finger masterfully navigated Spongebob's maze-like interior, tickling his whole being along the way. Spongebob loved all of it, and yearned for more. Bill kept at it with the finger, pushing Spongebob to the limits before he even got his dick out for the little yellow guy to enjoy.

"Bill… [Spongebob huffs and moans are gaining power]…Bill I want you inside of me….please…" Spongebob finally manages to get it out, the question that has been pounding in his mind from the moment Bill and him started.

"Sure thing, bud," Bill says with a childlike glean in his eye, he can just imagine how amazing it is going to feel once he penetrates.

Bill takes off the remaining pieces of clothing he has on and lets out his love-tested cock. Bill's penis flops out, a behemoth of a specimen appears before Spongebob.

"Oh…so this is what Monica and Hillary have had to work with…I'm jealous I didn't get to have it sooner," Spongebob says as he fawns over the splendid girth and length of the Clintonian monster.

"Your willy is just so big….It is bigger than a Krabby Patty Deluxe!" Spongebob adds as he continues to be in awe of the giant cock in front of him.

"Put it in your mouth, buddy," Bill suggests "Take it slow if you need to". Bill had been eyeing Spongebob's plump DSLs for a while now, desperately wanting them to just wrap around his cock.

Spongebob took Bill's cock into his mouth and began to drag his own tongue along the US executive's shaft. Spongebob was gratified to hear Bill moaning in pleasure, which only spurred him on more. He wanted more and more of the cock inside of him and so Spongebob took a risk and shoved himself as much as onto the cock as he could. This was a deep throat of a whole new level. This was a deep throat that could only be accomplished by a nautical critter like Spongebob. At this point Bill seemed to be fluffed up enough for penetration and so Spongebob released himself from Bill's schlong.

"Are ya ready Spongebob?" Bill asked.

"I'M READY! I'M READY! I'M READY!" Spongebob replied in shouts of glee.

Before taking Bill's thick dick Spongebob repeated a favorite mantra of his:

"Ravioli Ravioli give me the formuoli!" Spongebob repeated over and over, hoping he would be able to take Bill's cock. And take he could…

Bill aggressively took charge of the situation at hand and forcibly flipped Spongebob over into an upside spread eagle of sorts. Thus began Bill's penetrating adventure of the porous creature in front of him. Thrust after thrust entered Spongebob's frame, and Spongebob loved every second of it. Every now and then should Spongebob's whimpers and moans weaken, Bill would spank Spongebob to rile him back up.

"Bill….can I-," Spongebob asked, but was quickly cut off.

"Don't ask, don't tell, my yellow love," Bill was quick to say.

Spongebob continued to moan and moan as Bill switched between every hole. He would let out the classic Spongebob laugh as well, just to mix things up.

"Damn you're so tight in this hole Spongebob, it is like fucking hundreds of virgins one after the other!" Bill chimed in as he shifted between holes. Some of Spongebob's holes were vagina-esque, others more like the anus, and others….they were like nothing Bill had ever penetrated before. With every hole a new sexual was a new sexual experience for Bill, it was as if Spongebob was king of the bottoms.

"Damn Spongebob, I'm gonna cumbomb you harder than I airstriked Kosovo!" Bill shouted in a victorious tone, he was really getting into it.

The deep thrusts made Spongebob tingly all over and he knew what was coming, he was going to come and he was going to come for Bill. He had always wanted to come for Bill, ever since he saw him inaugurated back in '93.

The sensation became increasingly stronger and stronger, and Spongebob could harder contain himself, he was about to burst. Suddenly, soapy bubbles burst out of Spongebob and filled the air, he was coming and he loved it. Noticing that Spongebob had come once, Bill found newfound energy to fuck Spongebob even harder.

Bill continued to fuck the shit out of Spongebob, he was so horny and eager for more that he refused to let the yellow invertebrate rest. Positon after position changed as Bill's appetite grew and grew. Luckily for Bill, Sandy Cheeks had taught Spongebob some rodeo tips. Spongebob rode that cock harder than anyone Bill had ever slept with. Bill's bucking bronco was nothing to Spongebob's mastery of the saddle. The way he slapped his yellow ass on Bill's thighs made a beat that echoed throughout the room. Every pounding of his yellow ass sent quakes of pleasure throughout Bill. It was becoming too much for Bill to handle, he was about to cum.

"Where should I cum, Spongebob?" Bill asked.

"Let me ask the conch shell, Bill," Spongebob answered," Oh magic conch, where should Bill cum?" Spongebob held his ear to the purple conch shell and arrived at an answer.

"I-i-inside of me..." Spongebob whispered. And with that Bill let loose a gush of cum into Spongebob.

"GAAHHHH UHHHH YEEEEEES FUCK YES FUUUCKKkkkk!" Bill shouted in ecstasy as he ejaculated his entire hot load into Spongebob's hole-ridden figure.

Spongebob's sponginess then began to soak up the oozing amounts of cum that had been unleashed into his person. The warm stickiness of the semen coating his insides began to clog up a lot of Spongebob's holes. There was so much cum, wait TOO MUCH CUM for Spongebob to handle. Bill ejaculated so much cum that Spongebob's sponginess couldn't soak it all up, it began to harden inside of him and Spongebob began to suffocate from the inside, drying out in the process.

"Spongebob? SPONGEBOB! SPONGE-!" Bill shouted as he realized what was happening. Bill was too caught up in his own orgasm to notice the suffering of his partner, and he realized it too late.

Now, in front of Bill lay a yellow carcass reeking of semen. A hollow shell of the man was once known as Spongebob. Bill's cum was too great for the little guy and now, Bill's lust had led to the death of a beloved friend.

Tears began to form in Bill's eyes as he held his lover close, kissing him over and over.

"I'm sorry…so sorry...Spongebob..," Bill said, hoping for a miracle.

Then, as Bill grieved, a tear filled with friendship and true love rolled off his cheek and onto the dried sponge.

LEDELLEDELLEEE LEDEL LEDEL LEEEEE LEDEL LEDELLL ELEEEEE

The power of true love and friendship revived Spongebob and his yellow corpse became reanimated with a youthful vigor.

"Spongebob! SPONGEBOB! YOU'RE ALIVE!" Bill said, managing to say something through his confused sobs of joy.

The two embrace and kissed, a deep kiss that had love all over it

"Bill…since you got to cum in me….I get to cum in you," Spongebob quickly asserted.

"Well sure thing, Spongebob, anything for my lover," Bill replied.

"I love you, Bill," announced Spongebob.

"I love you too, Spongebob," replied Bill.

And so Spongebob began his own journey of Bill's bottom, a journey with a much more BDSM sort of theme (Spongebob loved to experiment with jellyfish….).

 **THE END**


End file.
